Rack frame mounting systems for hardware components are used in a large number of environments in which multiple hardware components are stacked either vertically or horizontally in an enclosure. Rack frame mounting systems are commonly used in data centers to house computer hardware in dense hardware configurations. For example, the computer hardware may be in the form of servers, storage units, etc. Rack frame mounting systems are also used for hardware systems other than computing systems such as telecommunications, audio, video, entertainment, etc.
Densely configured hardware components, in particular, computer servers and other large high-performance computer systems, generate a large amount of heat when operating which requires cooling. In some situations, the room in which the hardware components are situated may be cooled.
Under floor air systems are known which require a raised floor and integral planning. Air flow may be disturbed in under floor systems due to cables and other components being placed in the under floor space.
Known cooling systems for high density data centers may use cooling doors or containers. For example, active rear door rack cooling systems are known. However, the energy efficiency is not good due to the inability to have direct free cooling and the lack of compatibility with existing low density areas.
Free cooling systems for low density data centers allow fresh air from outside to circulate. In classic systems, cooling doors are not used and this provides good energy efficiency provided there is not too much heat to evacuate. A computer room air conditioner (CRAC) is used for the whole room consisting of a heat exchanger and a fan to cool the air.
Even in the standard free cooling systems, controlling the outside air temperature and hygrometry (T&H), the blowing T&H, starting of free cooling, and air mixing unit settings is always a complicate problem. It requires several control loops interfering each other.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.